Changing Destiny
by xXxbrokenxXx
Summary: Because love conquers all. Because it can make you do things that normally you would never ever do, because you would do anything to make that one person happy, to insure their safety, even if it meant you dying, losing yourself, your soul in the process.


This is a story I thought up to get me out of writer's block so Sharp Edges fans, don't worry. I haven't abandoned the story I promise! This was inspired by Avi's "Something Upstairs" It's a good book read it. So, I hope everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's just fun to play around with the characters.

Preface: Out of all the things I had expected to happen when I moved to Forks Washington, I must admit this wasn't at the top of my list. I stood there, the gun shaking in my hand as he lay on the floor of the bedroom. "Just do it Bella," he said from the doorway, his tall frame outlined in the light that Shawn through the dusty window. "All you have to do is pull the trigger."

But I couldn't. I couldn't just aim the gun down at him and pull the trigger, because I had fallen in love with him. And falling in love with Edward Cullen was the most dangerous thing I had ever done in my entire life.

One: Move

I sat in the back seat of my father's cruiser as we pulled up in front of the new house. "Dad, do we have to?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I was perfectly aware that I was whining and for once I didn't care. Think about it from my perspective. I am seventeen years old and I have to move from Phoenix, a place full of sunlight and beauty to a rainy, dreary place like Forks. I had to leave behind all of my friends that I had made and start all over at a new school. It was a good thing that we had moved in the middle of the summer though. Maybe I would be able to get acquainted with the town a little before school started.

"Oh c'mon Bells it won't be that bad," my father Charlie tried to console me as he opened the back and began carrying out some of the things we hadn't wanted the moving people to mess with. "I have a better paying job here and there are some nice people in Forks I promise. As a matter of fact, the people who sold this house to us have four adopted children that are somewhere around your age."

"It makes you wonder why they sold the house to start with though," I grumbled as we walked in through the front door. It was a very beautiful house. If I had owned it, the last thing I would have wanted to do was sell it. There was even one wall completely made of glass overlooking a beautiful meadow.

"I honestly don't know why they would want to sell it Bella," my father said quietly as he began to unpack some of the boxes. "They didn't really go into detail about it. They did however have one request and I think you might like it."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What was the request and what did it have to do with me?" I asked as we began walking toward the living room. I stopped in the doorway, my eyes immediately drawn to the grand piano in the corner. "How'd that get there?"

"That was the request," Charlie said as he began unpacking some things that went into the living room.

"They requested for you to get a piano and put it in the living room?" I asked, my confusion growing by the minute. These were some strange people.

My father laughed as he threw the last pillow onto the couch. "Silly Bella, no that's not what they wanted, they requested for some reason that the piano be left in the living room. They said you could play it if you'd like, but to please not sell it."

"Hmmm, that's strange," I observed mildly as I began walking out of the room. "Did the moving people put all of my boxes in my room?"

"Yeah I think they're all there," Charlie replied from where he was setting up the TV. "If not, we'll fix it tomorrow. I'll order a pizza for tonight so you won't have to worry about the cooking okay?"

I smiled at him as I began walking up the stairs. My dad could be annoying, but sometimes he knew exactly what to say or do. He did the best he could. "Thanks Dad I owe you one," I called as I got to the top of the stairs.

"No problem Bells, your room is the one at the end of the hall."

I thanked him again and set off toward my new room, not sure what to expect. I paused for a moment outside the door and thought. There was something about it that put me off a little. It wasn't that I was afraid exactly, I was just unsure. Something felt off, wrong about this room. Tentatively, I opened the door and stepped inside. "There's nothing to worry about," I thought to myself and relaxed. "It's just a room." And it was. Nothing was out of the ordinary about it at all. My bed sat in the middle of the floor with several moving boxes stacked neatly on the floor next to it. There was a rug covering another part of the floor and my bookshelf and desk sat in the far corner. I shook my head a few times and quickly dismissed the feeling as nothing. Maybe I was just going crazy. Without another thought on the subject, I began casually unpacking boxes as if nothing was wrong at all.

First, I rummaged through the boxes until I found my sheets and blankets. As I made the bed, I began humming tunelessly to myself. If only I'd been paying attention I might have noticed the figure against the far wall watching me. That might have given me some forewarning to what was going to happen later.

I unpacked my books and clothes next and was about to start putting my computer together when my father yelled to me from downstairs. "Bells, the pizza's here! Can you go down to get it for me please?"

"Sure dad!" I yelled and got off my knees. I flipped my light off and closed the door behind me when I left the room. The doorbell rang again and I sprinted for the stairs, cursing as my clumsiness caused me to fall painfully. Luckily the banister had been there to break my fall and prevent me from breaking my neck.

I finally got to the door and gasped when I opened it. A guy that looked like he could be a champion heavy weight wrestler stood there, looking down at me with a huge smile. "Here's the pizza," he said in a light tone as he held it out to me. I craned my neck to look him in the eye and smiled, recovering quickly from my shock. He wasn't bad looking, just big.

"Sorry it took me so long," I said as I pulled out my wallet and handed him over the money and tip. "We just moved here and,"

"I know," he said as he studied me critically. "The whole town's been talking about it."

He was looking at me hard, as if he was trying to place something. I fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze. "How does everyone know about me?" I asked, wishing I didn't sound so clueless.

"Well, it's a small town," he started off slowly. "And the fact that this house,"

"Emmett are you coming or not?" called a female voice from behind him and I caught my breath at the beautiful blonde who stepped up beside 'Emmett.' "We're going to be late," she stopped when she saw me and looked at him questioningly. He nodded briefly and they exchanged another look. "Oh pardon me," the blonde said again smiling at me. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend. You must be Bella Swan?"

I did a double take and stepped back. "How do you know my name?" I asked in confusion. I didn't remember telling Emmett my name and I definitely hadn't told Rosalie.

"Oh that, our parents sold the house to your dad," she said quickly. I felt slightly unnerved by the two of them, but said nothing. "We live about four blocks down from you," she continued briskly. "Maybe we could hang out some time?"

I nodded and a brief smile crossed my face. They seemed nice enough, and I would be able to find out a little more about this house and why it had been sold. "That would be great. Here's my cell number," I wrote it down and handed it to Rosalie. "Call me tomorrow."

"Okay I will," she said and grabbed Emmett's hand, turning and walking away. I closed the door and carried the pizza to the kitchen where Charlie was waiting for me.

"You seemed to be having fun talking to the pizza guy at the door," Charlie said, giving me a knowing smile as I sat down at the table.

"Dad, what are you talking about? That was just Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend," I tried to get him to understand. He laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Take it easy Bells I was only kidding," he said as he pulled a slice of pizza from the box. "You really shouldn't take things so seriously." I rolled my eyes and continued eating in silence. "So how do you like your room?" he asked as I stood up to clear the dishes.

"Oh I love it," I told him as I shut off the water in the sink and smiled at him. "It's great."

He smiled back and pushed his chair back, standing. "I'm glad you like it. Well I'm going to bed early because I have to go to work tomorrow so good night Bella," he kissed my cheek and left the room.

I sighed as I too began walking up the stairs. It had been a long day and I had another busy day tomorrow. Sleep would do me good. When I walked back into my room, I stopped for a second. Something had changed, but what? My eyes quickly scanned the room before I realized what had changed. Hadn't I turned the light off when I had gone to get the pizza?

"That's weird," I thought as I flipped it off again and crossed to my dresser. The computer and my questions would have to wait until morning.

These chapters will be short for a while because I am just getting started with this one. Enjoy!


End file.
